


Цепь виновных

by heart_reactor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшое АУ к тому, как все могло бы быть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цепь виновных

\- Разве твоей последней просьбой не было провести день перед казнью в своих покоях? - Тор хмурится, но Локи нет дела до подозрений Громовержца. В конце концов, хоть чему-то тот научился.   
\- Боюсь, это лишь обрамление для моей последней просьбы - нехорошо встречать гостей в темнице, братец, - он совершенно не лукавит, разве что только не говорит всей правды.  
На этот раз за его словами не стоит никакой двусмысленности, просто некоторым деталям лучше оставаться в тени недомолвок. Тор не многое потеряет. Однако же, немногое для принца - для без пяти минут покойника может обернуться всем.   
\- Чего ты хочешь, Локи? - устало опустился на его кровать Тор.  
Он на пороге принятия, он столько раз уже проходил через это, клялся себе, обещал ему, Локи, но все равно по Тору будто прошлись трещины. На миг лишь Локи показалось, что они разойдутся дальше, уродливыми швами, но бог грома взял себя в руки.  
\- Никто из Асгарда, кроме нас с матерью, не может заходить к тебе.  
\- И не нужно. Моим последним гостем станет обычный смертный. Всего на одну ночь и всего на один разговор. Я хочу видеть Железного Человека. 

***

Локи не думал о том, позволит ли Всеотец удовлетворить его просьбу. Он вообще старался не думать. Странно дело, но даже после падения через вселенскую Бездну он все еще может чувствовать пустоту, и как та смыкает и размыкает челюсти на истерзанном размышлениями, гневом, ненавистью и страхом потери мозге.  
Он знает, кто виноват в этом. Проклятые люди. Жалкие смертные, чье существование - меньше песчинки в океане времени. Бестолково хрупкие, безнадежно отсталые от гонки рас... Бесконечно удивляющие своими исключениями и жаждой бросить вызов застоявшимся древним цивилизациям. Человечество обладало обаянием раскрывающегося подростка в своих исключительных проявлениях.   
Локи пал его жертвой, да только для этого даже человечества не понадобилось. Понадобился всего лишь один смертный. Энтони Старк. Не герой, не воин и не железный, несмотря на то, что гласил его напыщенный псевдоним.  
Вот сейчас, только сейчас Локи действительно жалеет, что не выкинул Железного Человека в окно раньше, позволил себе его недооценить и отвлечься на явную браваду. Разбейся Старк тогда о мостовую его драгоценного Нью-Йорка, они не встретились бы никогда после побега Лофта из тюрьмы Асгарда, никогда бы не начали странную, извращенную игру. Никогда бы не переспали: по-животному, полные бурлящего адреналина от несостоявшейся смерти и будущего сражения. Тогда Локи думал, что тело станет лишь инструментом, но не понял до конца, для чего.  
\- Тор, ты мне ребра сломаешь! - тяжелая дверь приглушала звуки, но Лофту не составило труда расслышать знакомый голос.   
Дверь приоткрылась и тут же затворилась обратно. Локи сидел к ней спиной, наблюдая за вечно-звездными сумерками в Асгарде. Ему не нужно видеть, чтобы ощущать присутствие человека. Его человека.  
\- Хэй, ты меня вроде как позвал в гости, не хочешь обеспечить хотя бы минимальный сервис?  
Голос Старка звучал непринужденно, но по нему тоже ползли трещины. И та же паутина растянулась по лицу, изломанному паралитической ухмылкой, которую Локи видит, обернувшись. Что ж, по крайней мере ему не придется тратить время на объяснения - Старк и так все знает со слов Тора и, наверняка, Одина. Или Фригг.   
\- Не обольщайся, Старк, просто ты - единственное, что у меня осталось в рукаве. Какое бы оно ни было, - выдыхает он устало в ответ.  
Они привыкли разговаривать так. И так же привыкли трахаться. Отчаянно и без надежды на что-то в будущем, без иллюзий, так отвратительно-милых его, Локи, пальцам. Старк не мог даже рассчитывать на его плечо рядом, грубо говоря, и сам Лофт от Старка не ждал большего. Он не мог даже точно знать, что будет известно другим супергероям, сделай он что-то, что не понравилось бы вдруг гению, и в чем бы он изобличил подвох (а тот изобличал - и не раз, но почему-то ничего не делал).  
От всего этого только еще более мерзким на вкус казалось им обоим больное доверие, стекающее по глоткам в поцелуе. Оно отравляло, как яд, и сводило с ума в ожидании: удара в спину или ласки. Каждый день и каждый час, вызывая стойкое привыкание, подставляя под удар все немногочисленные принципы, что когда либо были у Локи. Если они вообще были. Он уже много месяцев не очень уверен в этом.  
\- И на том спасибо, - механик фыркнул.   
Никакой ожидаемой Лофтом остроты с его губ так и не сорвалось. Он лишь не менее устало вздохнул и прошел в покои, усаживаясь на кровать по другую сторону от Локи, как несколько часов назад это сделал Тор. Неестественно молчаливый, и теперь это раздражало больше, чем когда Старк не может заткнуться.   
\- Люди так привязчивы... - он споткнулся на этих словах, потому что ощущение пустоты внутри исчезло, а из ее глубин всплыло нечто, ужалив его, как кинжалом, воспоминаниями о том, что же было до всего этого.   
Это была не проблема человека в том, что он следует заложенной в нем природе, а проблема самого Лофта, позволившего себе по-глупому привязаться в ответ в тот самый единственный Самый Неподходящий Момент. Кстати, все остальные моменты тоже были неподходящими, просто не так очевидно. Он сам не подходит для этого.  
Локи постарался загнать воспоминания о происхождении этой мысли подальше. У него слишком мало времени.  
\- Все уже решено? - спрашивает Старк блекло, но ровно. Прямо.  
Все пытались скрыть от Локи правду за масками, боясь последствий. Старк не скрывал ничего, кроме, разве что, секретов своих друзей, но Локи абсолютно не мог прочитать его, понять до конца его самого. Его мотивы, его чувства за противоречивыми эмоциями. На Старка играла его собственная неспособность понять это. Их общее нежелание принять это. Как два волка в пещере, они ходили друг против дружки по другу, отказываясь признать, что лапы устали, что пасть саднит расходиться, чтобы обнажить клыки, что вместо этого просто хочется лечь на каменный пол, зализать раны друг дружки, насколько это возможно, и оставить их шрамами. Пора было зарабатывать новые.  
\- Как только встанет солнце.  
\- Какое из? У вас тут разнообразие, - впервые на лице Тони проклюнулось хоть какое-то подобие настоящей улыбки и росток былой красноречивости, тут же убитый. - И почему я здесь?  
\- Я же сказал - ты последнее, что у меня есть. Хоть что-то, что действительно мое и только мое. И я не хочу ничего и никому оставлять. Я устал, Энтони.  
Он думал о побеге, думал множество раз, пока сидел в знакомой ему уже белой камере, где нет даже привычных Мидгардским тюрьмам удобств. Ничего нет, кроме психотично-белых стен и прозрачного стекла - аквариум для спятившей рыбы. Когда он попал в свои покои, он вспоминал все, что мог припомнить, пока не добрался до блаженного ничто, до забвения, сходного с падением с Биврёста. А вот теперь пред его очи явился чертов Тони Старк, и почему-то воспрявшая было от мысли о его появлении воля к жизни сошла на нет. Пожалуй, все, чего он хочет - распутаться перед тем, как уйти в небытие. Или нет? Или же он просто капризно хочет Тони Старка - того, что действительно его и никого больше?  
\- Устал от чего? Локи, ты не можешь просто...  
\- С каких пор ты знаешь, что я могу, а чего не могу, Старк? - Локи не нужно было, чтобы механик начал изобретать безумные планы побега отсюда.  
Впрочем, тот и не пытался. Прекрасно понимал, что дальше дворца никто из них не уйдет. Но это не значит, что они никуда не могут уйти и отгородиться от дворца. Кажется, их персональное пространство на двоих и буря, что творилась в нем каждый раз и есть то самое нечто, что все это время давало хоть какой-то смысл, пусть и очень дурацкий всему тому, что Локи делал в Мидгарде.  
Лофт забирается целиком на кровать, застеленную тяжелым покрывалом и притягивает Старка к себе. Они целуются тоже как привыкли. Так он снова чувствует себя полным сил, живым и снова творящим какую-то неведомую хрень. Локи агрессивно впивается в рот Старка, прикусывая болезненно губу, понуждая механика сильнее разомкнуть зубы. Язык Локи властно врывается внутрь, вырывая из механика первый стон.  
Первые разы они наперегонки старались слой извлечь друг из друга хоть звук, свидетельство того, что в этом есть нечто большее, чем просто желание сбросить напряжение, при этом яростно отрицая это, скрывая под покровом чрезмерной искушенности в постельных утехах. Но потом стало слишком сложно скрывать желание быть громче, громче заявлять о своем... что бы это там ни было.  
Старк его не боится, и это будоражило в сознании бога лжи некие тонкие мембраны, резонируя со всем существом Локи. Страх и его оголтелое отрицание, пренебрежение, - то, что ему близко. Механик же бросал ему в глаза злые рубленные фразы, когда его рот уже был растянут в оскале, но были и другие, кто отваживался на такое. Но Старк не боялся и действовать, не боялся подавлять, брать. что нужно ЕМУ от бога, и забираться под кожу Лофта, словно каким-то образом сразу прознал, что Локи совершенно ничего не сможет с этим сделать, не сможет его остановить.   
Мягко, но настойчиво Тони прервал их затянувшийся поцелуй, грозивший стать вакуумным - даже Лофту уже не хватало воздуха. Вот только к постели Старк его прижал резко, наваливаясь сверху, седлая бедра и приникая губами к незащищенной даже воротом шее Локи.  
Это была еще одна прощальная дань это встрече, ну, или этой жизни: на Локи была лишь футболка из Мидгарда и домашние штаны оттуда же. Не было более нужды претворяться асом.  
Методичные жалящие поцелуи на чувствительной коже контрастировали со сбивчивым, лихорадочным и неровным дыханием их обоих. Локи не сомневался, что это лишь попытка контроля, способ хоть как-то справится с ураганом внутри, который невозможно было понять и с которым невозможно было мириться.   
Старк, видимо, решил методично наоставлять на нем меток, везде, куда дотянется. Это было справедливо: если механик - его, значит, должно быть и наоборот. Еще одна деталь их взаимодействия, только сейчас выкристаллизовавшаяся в воспаленном мозге Лофта. Она обозначилась и потянула за собой целую цепь реакций, сегодня вспыхнувших медленно, запоздало.  
Локи дергает Старка за майку на себя, почти стаскивая ее. Нитки предательски трещат. Сейчас Лофт понимает, что от механика пахнет машинной смазкой, потом и немного - гарью. Запах неизменной опасности, который нес в себе Тони-мать-его-Старк, нес хаосом заключенным внутри, что так настойчиво протягивался к нему, Локи, каждый раз, стоило лишь им пересечься.  
В голове будто что-то взорвалось, взбрыкнуло вопреки обреченному состоянию Лофта, заставив по-настоящему почувствовать возбуждение.  
Он снова жадно целует Тони, влажно, громко, вспоминая, как покоряется обычно тело механика, как ослабевает сопротивление под напором его силы, но лишь временно. Локи сам стонет в поцелуй, чувствуя, как трется о штаны и бедра Старка эрекция. Тот и в этот раз подчиняется, явно удивленной такой смене активности.  
Воспользовавшись этим моментом, Лофт без всякого труда скидывает Старка с себя и теперь сам оказывается на нем. У механика еще будет шанс попробовать, но сейчас он хочет другого.   
Свечей Локи не зажег, но мерцания звезд и холодного света реактора ему вполне хватает, чтобы лишить Тони вытертых штанов и белья - последнего, что на том осталось - и раздеться самому, на миг дав Тони свободу, но лишь на миг.  
Реактор Старка гипнотизирует его, влечет к себе, как мотылька, и он один знает, как человек реагирует на любые прикосновения к зарубцевавшейся коже вокруг. Один знает, как напомнить Тони Старку о его увечьи так, чтобы тот просил еще. Локи знал, как приласкать эту боль.   
Пальцы сами тянутся к шахте, прикасаясь, потирая кромку и лишь слегка задевая кожу. Тони выдыхает, прикрывая глаза, но тут же дергается со стоном, распахивает их, стоит Локи лишь надавить. Лофту нравится и его одновременно пугает, как Старк добровольно отдает ему в распоряжение свою жизнь. Как настоящему богу верующий. Тони Старк был настоящим и единственным живым последователем его культа, который скоро будет уничтожен.  
Стояк Старка упирается Локи в бедро, и ему приходится согнуть ногу в колене, упереться в Старковскую промежность, за что тот отблагодарил его еще стоном, потираясь о нее, давая Локи возможность еще немного исследовать языком загорелую кожу на ключицах. Он тоже оставлял свои "печати".  
В паху тянет, и самому хочется жалко всхлипывать от того, что то и дело головку его члена задевает кожа партнера. Ему кажется, что раньше получалось складнее, но не собирается останавливаться. ему нужно это почувствовать, почувствовать хоть-нибудь, найти ответы хоть на какие-то вопросы и просто ощутить Старка еще раз, удовлетворить свою зависимость, которая теперь сдохнет только вместе с ним - он теперь это понимает ясно. Это не закончилось бы.  
\- Старк! - зовет он надтреснутым голосом. - Ноги разведи.  
Его эрекция оставляет на коже механика каплю смазки. А Локи так давно не был у себя, что даже не знает, осталось ли здесь еще какое-то масло, или все лишние вещи вынесли, оставили только мебель.  
\- Только не говори, что...  
\- Молчи. Просто молчи.  
К возбуждению и отчаянью примешивается гнев. О, как давно он не ощущал гнева! И как жаль, что нужно совладать с собой и найти...  
Локи слезает со Старка, но почти сразу же снова придавливает его бедра к покрывалу с выпуклой вышивкой - наверняка, она тоже оставит свои следы и царапины - тем лучше.   
Кое-какая склянка все же осталась. Он откупорил слегка продырявленную пробку, и вместе с маслом на руку полился ароматный запах трав из тех времен, когда его мучила бессонница и он пока еще пытался что-то сделать с этим.  
\- Я больше не могу, Локи, - шуршит тихо Старк, но Лофт рад тому, что больше не слышит этих гребаных замогильных интонаций.  
Относилось ли это к чему-то, кроме секса? Локи так и не понял. Раздвинув ноги Старка еще чуть сильней, он приставляет уже действительно болезненную эрекцию к проходу Тони и толкается внутрь под аккомпанемент всхлипа и шипения. Пытается.  
Старк узкий, но они делали это не раз. Ладонью, лежащей на животе гения, Локи чувствует, как Тони заставляет мышцы расслабиться, слышит, как тот почти шепотом ругается, и губы Лофта невольно растягиваются в улыбке.  
\- Двигайся! - шипит Старк и сам двигает бедрами - у Локи от резкого удара удовольствия по уставшим нервам аж все свело внутри.  
Он еще немного протолкнулся вперед, а затем - обратно, теперь уже и сам испуская стон облегчения. А затем еще раз подался вперед, и снова... Старк с силой вцепляется в его плечи, старается успевать срывать хоть какие-то поцелуи, пока ритм нарастает до горячечного, а Локи уже просто не может думать ни о чем, кроме одуряюще знакомо пахнущего человека, которые, Турс побери, так доверяет ему, хоть и не верит. Который принимает его таким, какой он есть, он и сам от него не сильно отличается, но на миг, в какую-то их встречу Лофту показалось, что именно поэтому он хотел бы измениться хоть немного.  
И как же он ненавидел Тони за это! Толчки бедер стали резкими, а Старк даже не заметил перемены эмоций, только подмахивал бедрами и выстанывал: ругательства, просто невнятные стоны, его имя... Как на проклятом алтаре.   
Локи прикусил губу. Он чувствует, как до предела скрутилась внизу живота пружина, как она готова распрямиться, расплавиться и разлиться лавой удовольствия по всему телу. Удовольствия, полного горечи и ненависти к факту существования этого самого удовольствия.  
Они двигаются еще немного вместе, и под конец Локи понимает, что он будто пьет из Старка всю ту силу, что когда-то оставил ему. Забирает обратно, ведь без нее ему не пережить эту ночь. Она выходит со стонами, носится в воздухе, и Лофт чувствует, что она нужна кому-то, кроме него самого. Может быть даже ради чего-то, а не ради себя самой. С этой силой он чувствует себя если и не целым, то хотя бы - не таким пустым.  
Он кончает под собственный тихий вскрик, не видя ни звезд, ни фейерверков. Ритм становится рваным, и Локи просто качает их обоих, проносит через этот оргазм. Старку приходится "заканчивать" себя рукой, потому что Лофт падает на кровать рядом с ним, опустошенный морально не столько разрядкой, сколько неожиданным открытием.  
Новым открытием монстра в себе.

***

\- Локи... Ты спишь?  
Какой это был раунд по счету? Третий?  
Локи распахивает глаза, в которых - ни соринки сна, зароненной Морфеем. Он не спит, он просто думает. Наконец-то снова думает, хоть и цена за это велика. Он даже сам пока не догадывается даже, насколько.  
\- Нет. Я знаю, как нам выбраться отсюда, Энтони.  
\- Я слушаю.  
Как же Локи хотелось оторвать себе язык и одновременно сказать правду...

***

Почти весь королевский двор собрался в зале. Для асгардских собраний было невероятно тихо, почти сродни гробовой тишине. Лишь шепотки проносились по рядам воинов и знати и все, как один, злые.  
Локи хотелось усмехнуться горько. Чем любая из здешних змей лучше него самого? Ничем, вот только его раскраска была ярче, а тень, на фоне которой ее приходилось рассматривать, гуще, а еще он не рядился в доспехи, как все, только потому, что так было принято.  
Из всего калейдоскопа лиц он действительно видел лишь лица Фригг - матери, и Тора, но старался не смотреть в их сторону, боясь выдать себя.   
\- Локи Лафейсон, за все свои проступки, за дважды предательство Асгарда, побег и тюрьмы и нежелание подчиниться и обратиться к раскаянью суд Асгарда лишает тебя твоего титула и имени и приговаривает к смертной казни. У тебя есть последнее слово.  
Он улыбается краем рта в ответ Одину, криво. Что бы он сказал в свое последнее слово? Наверное, самое правдивое, что вообще может быть у бога лжи - ничего. И действительно, ответом Всеотцу было молчание: к радости палача и разочарованию "дражайшей публики".  
Он снова не чувствует ничего.  
Один делает знак палачу, и тот замахивается топором на длинной рукояти.  
Сердце словно отрывается из своих артерий и медленно, мучительно медленно, как он сам через вселенскую Бездну, летит куда-то вниз. Каково это - ждать обещанного спасения и лишь за секунду до смерти осознать, что оно никогда и не должно было произойти?  
С противным звуком топор опускается вниз, впиваясь лезвием в плаху. Голова катится недалеко, и, вопреки опасениям Локи, образ на ней не дрогнул.  
Там, в том ничто внутри, куда упало сердце, взрывается сверхновая из боли, ярости и детской обиды на то, что некоторым лучшей судьбы просто не уготовано.  
Никто не останавливает его, когда он выбегает из зала без каких-либо слов, никто не видит и не обращается к нему, когда он выбегает в сад, и грудь наконец-то разрывает крик. Крик нечеловеческий. И его все равно не хватает, чтобы наружу излилась хотя бы половина этой сверхновой, что родилась у него внутри.  
Наверное, асы, увидевшие бравого напарника Тора в его приключениях в Мидгарде в таком виде, осудили бы в очередной раз человечество и предпочтения принца. Но Локи было все равно. Старку было все равно. Его образ, иллюзия, которую Лофт сейчас с трудом удерживал "на себе", пытаясь справится с собой - это все, что от него осталось на всех возможных ветвях Иггдрасиля. Он сам стер его - ради памяти. Потому что память долговечнее смертных. Потому что в нем самом цепляние за жизнь невозможно искоренить - оно всегда будет расцветать вновь подобными жертвами.  
Грудь все еще разрывалась от боли, уже физической, реальной. Магические стропы жгли пальцы и опаляли нервы. У него снова не было времени. Его путь лежал к Биврёсту.

***

 

Тони метался по покоям королевы уже долго. Его тело, казалось, как расшатанный маятник, как разрушающийся вечный двигатель, не могло обрести покоя, но плевал Старк на покой тела, потому что, на самом деле, покоя лишилась его душа.  
Фригг только грустно улыбается и то и дело бросает на него понимающие взгляды, и Старк понимает, что от этого ему только хуже. Значит, все действительно так, как он чувствует это.   
"Почему, почему, черт возьми, Локи?!"  
Что помешало извращенному мозгу бога лжи и обмана выбрать кого-нибудь еще? Это мог бы быть кто угодно, любой заключенный, как это сделала Фригг, любой друг, которого не жалко предать и которого гораздо легче без подозрений доставить в дворец Асграда. Почему он?  
Почему сам Старк считал себя таким исключительным в глазах Локи? Да потому что, черт возьми, он и был исключительным!  
Молчать больше нет сил.  
\- Как вы узнали? - в итоге бросает он вопрос в воздух, даже не разворачиваясь на своей "протоптанной тропинке" метаний к Фригг.  
\- Узнала о чем, Энтони?  
\- О том, что... Турс, да обо всем! - Старк всплеснул руками и нервно потер подбородок пальцами.  
\- Чтобы узнать о вас двоих, достаточно просто взглянуть вам в глаза. Если знаешь, что там было, и что там может быть.  
Фригг продолжает улыбаться так же, как и до этого. Что это? Принятие? Смирение? Что?!  
\- А казнь?  
\- Я просто знаю своего сына.  
\- И каково это? Иметь сына, который отправляет на смертную казнь своего любовника, пообещав его спасти? - почти сплевывает Старк, разъяренно поворачиваясь к Фригг.  
Он не должен так обращаться к женщине, которая его спасла, рискнув к тому же своей собственностью безопасностью и непоколебимостью при дворе. Он не должен срывать зло и обиду, исходящие из непонимания, вообще на ком-либо, но Тони Старк почти всегда делает то, что не должен делать. А потом жестоко платит за это, исправляя последствия.  
Асгардаская королева, однако, никак не отреагировала на несправедливый гнев. Определенно в этой ситуации и правда есть что-то выше этого всего. Например, то, что все они живы, кроме того бедняги, что и так бы закончил свою жизнь на плахе, пусть и месяц спустя.  
\- Почему вы спасли меня? - задает Старк еще один вопрос.   
\- Мы все совершаем ошибки, Энтони. И это правильно. Нам не удается избежать их всех. И это также правильно. Но это ошибка, которую я не могла позволить ему совершить. Она убьет его, а он даже не догадывается пока об этом.  
\- Когда иллюзия рассеется, вас уличат в обмане и...  
\- Удел материнской любви - брать на себя вину за детей, - Фригг снова печально улыбнулась. - Я смогу вынести эту ношу. А его и так слишком тяжела. Со мной все будет в порядке. Я не знаю, что рассказывали вам Тор и Локи, но асы не настолько дикие, чтобы не понимать страдания родителей.  
Тони не стал спорить с ней. Он понятия не имеет не только о чувствах матери, но и в принципе о том, что должны ощущать родители. Его собственный детский опыт вряд ли мог бы прийти на помощь. Поэтому он просто кивнул.  
\- Найди его, Энтони. Пока еще не поздно.   
\- И как же теперь это сделать?  
\- Скорее всего он направился в Ванахейм. Я помогу тебе добраться туда.  
\- Мне будет нужен мой костюм.  
Что бы там ни было у Локи в голове, Старк найдет его. Оно стоит того, чтобы хотя бы просто спросить: "Почему?". Нет. Стоит того, чтобы сказать: "Я наконец-то тебя нашел."


End file.
